Baby Danger
by HisLovelyLady2442
Summary: 6 months in to Hinata's pregnancy. Things just had to go bad. OOC. GaaraXHinata. I Don't Own.


6 ½ months in to Hinata's pregnancy. Things just had to go bad. OOC. GaaraXHinata. I Don't Own.

* * *

Kazekage Mansion

Hinata was sitting in the living room relaxing. She was recently put on bed rest. She was told that she has not gained enough wieght and if she did not gain any she and the baby would be in danger. Gaara was a nervous wreak. He hated being away from her but he still had responsabiltes as a kage.

When he had to be in the office, Temari or Kankuro would be with Hinata. Today it was Temari.

"Temari?"

"Yea."

"What do you think about Jasper if it is a boy."

"Um... I like that it sounds did you pick for a girl?"

"I like Kaylie for a girl."

"I love that name it is perfect. What does Gaara think of the names?"

"He like Kaylie but he is not sure about Jasper, so I told him to pick a boy name that he likes but he has not told me yet what it is."

After that they lapsed back into silence and Hinata fell asleep.

* * *

Kazekage's Office

Kankuro was in Gaara's office waiting for him to get out of a meeting. being Kankuro he sat at Gaara's desk and was looking though some of the papers when he found a sheet titled baby names.

Baby Names

Jasper

Naruto

Ethan

Bourne

Jason

Marius

Cedric

All the names on the list were crossed off.

"Kankuro, what are you doing at my desk."

"Just looking baby bother. It looks like your having a hard time picking a name for the baby if it is a boy. Want some help?"

"No. I don't want your help. I will find the perfect name for my child without your help."

"Ok, ok. I was just offering."

* * *

Kazekage Mansion

"Temari!"

"What is it What's wrong."

"Something is wrong. I don't feel right. Get me to the hospital please."

"Ok."

Temari got Hinata into the wheelchair that the hospital had let them use. As she was loading Hinata into the chair she told one of the Anbu to go tell Gaara what was going on.

* * *

Suna Hospital

"Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes. How is she? Are they both ok."

"They are both fine. Your sister got them here in time. It was a near miscarriage. If it is ok with you we would like to keep her here for a while as to try to prevent another close call."

"Yes that is fine. May I see her now please."

"Right this way Sir."

* * *

Hinata's Hospital Room

Gaara walked into Hinata's room and found her sitting there in the dark. He knew right away she was upset because she normaly does not like the dark.

"Hina. Love are you ok?"

"No. I am not. I am scarred out of my mind that if I even move something is going to happen to our baby."

"Hinata nothing is going to happen to our baby. He or she is gonna be just fine."

"You don't know that. I am not doing something right if I am sitting here and they are telling me that it was a near misscarriage. I almost killed my baby and I don't know how to prevent it from happening again. I don't even know what caused it the first time. They say that it is rare for a misscarriage to happen this late in the pregnacy, so something I am doing is not right."

"Please Hinata. You need to relax getting worked up like you are is not good for the baby or yourself. Everything will be ok. The doctor wants to keep you here for awhile just to keep an eye on you and the baby. I will be here everynight with you. I promise it will be ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get some rest love. I will be back later."

* * *

Kazekage's Office

"Gaara?"

"Yes Temari, Kankuro is there something you need."

"How is she doing? The Doctor would not let us see her." asked Temari as she and Kankuro walked into Gaara's Office.

"She is scarred. Hell, I am scarred. I don't know what to do. She is blaming herself but it is not her fault. She can't control what her body does. They are gonna keep her for awhile, so you will not have to sit with her all day."

"Bro you know we will still prob go and chill with her. She will go nuts if she is trapped in that hospital room by herself all day long."

"Kankuo has a point. If you want your wife to stay sane one of us will be with her through out the day while you are here."

"Do what you think is best. Maybe she will feel better if she gets to talk to you Temari. I know there are still things that she does not want to say to me and as much as I hate that I feel better knowing that she can talk to you about it."

"I will do what I can."

"See ya later Bro."

Now that he was alone Gaara had alot to think about, but he did not want to think about anything at all.

Gaara sat at his desk for several hours before he relised that he had been staring at the same report for a long time.

"Ok. That is it.' Gaara said to himself as he got up from his desk.

On his way out the door he told his secretary he was headed to the hospital and would be back in the morning.

* * *

Earlier in the day

Hinata's Hopsital Room

Temari walked into Hinata's room and found Hinata sitting up starring out the window.

"Hianta, how are you feeling?"

"Worried, scarred, tired, and I think a little doped. I am not sure what they gave me."

"O umm ok. Garra wanted me to talk to you he figures there is stuff you are thinking that you don't want to tell him and you might tell me."

"Well he is right there are things that I have not told hima and I need to. Like how my mother died giving birth to my little sister. How I am worried about that happening to me. How I am scarred to leave him alone if something were to happen to me. I am scarred to loose this baby. I guess he was right about talking to you about it to."

"I did not know about your mom Hinata. I am sorry. But you are diffrent. You are strong and have a husband and family that will do anything for you."

"Thank you Temari. I will talk to Gaara about everything when he gets here tonight."

"Make sure you get some rest. Kankuro will be here tomorrow to spend the morning with you."

* * *

That Night with Gaara

"Gaara, I am sorry. There are alot of things that I have been worried about. I did not want to talk to you about it because I did not want to add more stress. I know that being a Kage stresses you out more then you let on. But I should have talked to you. You are my husband and I should not keep my worries from you because they should be our worries."

"You are right you should have told me. I already know many of the things that you have been worried about. Your father sent me a letter shortly after we told him. He knew you would not want to talk to me right away but he thought I should know why you would most likely stop talking to me after awhile."

"I guess I should thank him for that later."

"I know about your mother, Hinata and you are not like her. You and our baby will be just fine."

"Thank you Gaara. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

2 weeks later

The Doctor walked in to let Hinata go home.

"Lady Hinata. You may return home if you would like. Things have been going very smooth we believe that you will be fine to finish your pregnancy at home as long as you take things very easy."

"Thank you Doctor. Temari would you help me get dressed I am ready to go home."

* * *

The Kazekage Mansion

After 2 weeks of being in the hospital Hinata was very happy to be home. Gaara bought a futon to put in the living room so that she would not have to climb the stairs to their bedroom. The maids we told to get her everything and anything that she wanted. Hinata did not like being waited on hand and foot but she would live with until the baby came.

Part 2 of Baby series done. One more part to go.


End file.
